1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy absorbing structure for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy absorption at an assist grip of an automobile has been required. However, a roofside rail, to which the assist grip is connected, typically has a high rigidity, and thus a special structure is needed for the energy absorbing structure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-232583 discloses an assist grip supporting structure for an automobile, in which the roofside rail includes a deformable portion to which the assist grip is connected, and the deformable portion deforms when a large outward load acts on the assist grip, to thereby provide energy absorption.
Note that "outward" refers to a direction from the compartment toward the outside and "inward" refers to a direction from the outside toward the compartment, in this specification.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-61304 discloses an assist grip supporting structure for an automobile in which the assist grip includes a deformable portion, and the deformable portion deforms when a large outward load acts on the assist grip, to thereby provide the energy absorption.
However, the assist grip supporting structure disclosed in the former publication may decrease the rigidity of the roofside rail, and that in the latter publication may decrease the strength of the assist grip.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,344 discloses a seat belt anchor supporting structure for an automobile in which a bracket having a deformable portion is connected to a center pillar of the automobile, and the seat belt anchor is supported by the bracket. The deformable portion deforms when a large outward load acts on the seat belt anchor, to thereby provide the energy absorption.
Therefore, it may be considered that there is provided an assist grip supporting structure which can provide energy absorption if the assist grip is applied to the seat belt anchor supporting structure, i.e., if the bracket having a deformable portion is connected to the roofside rail and the assist grip is connected to the deformable portion.
Because the deformable portion of the bracket mentioned above must deform due to an outward load on the assist grip, the deformable portion may also deform due to an inward load on the assist grip. However, the large inward load may act on the assist grip in the normal use. If the deformable portion deforms inwardly, the assist grip is not supported firmly.